


Still powerless.

by I_suck_at_naming



Series: Two halves of hell [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: The aftermath of the last trial.





	Still powerless.

Dwight fell into despair almost the second he was sent back to the camp. The instant he got back he regretted not staying behind for longer, despite knowing that he truly did have to leave before the entity would grow frustrated. He already missed David the moment he saw the others, he couldn't help it. There were so many emotions on display. Hatred, fear, disbelief... disappointment. That last one hurt the most. Jake, Meg and Claude sat between themselves with the others looking onwards, no doubt being told the situation. They remained silent as they watched the spectacle unfold.

"Dwight... We need to talk." Meg began, her gaze unfriendly.

Dwight just raised his hands in submission. How could he possible appease the situation? The truth was that everyone was feeling a little bit on edge and a whole lot of anger. 

Jake stood forward next. "Dwight, I don't like talking much you know. But this is something that concerns all of us." He made sure to enunciate that last part. "We need to know how this could have happened."

"Dwight, we're not here to blame you...You were just the closest to David at the time." Claudette said cautiously. "And I think we can all agree that you're the person who might know the most about the situation..." Claudette was about to continue before Meg interrupted her.

"Also considering that you to a while to get back here." She raised her eye brow questioningly. "Did you talk to that... That piece of shit!" She made the last part harsh sounding and Dwight winced a bit. He couldn't blame her for thinking that but it still hurt him. 

Everyone was waiting for Dwight's response. He had to make a decision now. Should he come clean? Should he protect David? It wasn't an easy choice, but Dwight didn't know at the time that trying to compromise those two extremes wouldn't work.

"He... I guess he got a bit distant by the end. We fought a little over... well over the realm. David said he was tired of it. He... he just wanted to feel safe I guess. He said he'd had enough of dying." That last part wasn't wholly true. David's own death bothered him less than Dwight's. 

"So he's a fucking coward, a bastard who'd spend no second thought to abandoning us just so he could save his own hide?" Meg was positively disgusted by now. "To think I even breathed the same air as him makes me sick!" 

"He was scared Meg!" Dwight blurted accidently. He regretted it immediately. He shouldn't have challenged this in front of the whole group, especially since he knew he was in the wrong. Everyone was watching him. He could feel his title as nervous leader running through his fingers like sand. 

"We all are, Dwight!" Meg shouted. 

"His actions aren't defendable Dwight, no matter how close you might have been to him before." Jake said, outwardly calm but clenching his fists a little. Dwight had noticed that Jake was good at suppressing emotions. 

"David hasn't even been here as long as we have Dwight..." Claudette said softly. "As much as I support the group and I try to be there and I try to be nice, I can't help but feel like... He should have owed us something."

"David's..." Dwight's argument was falling apart. He couldn't defend David but by God he wanted to try. He had few options left. "He wanted me to join him. He wanted us to be together in a place where we wouldn't keep dying!"

At that, the whole camp was quiet for an instant.

"Don't you fucking dare." Was all Meg said. "You might have fucked him but you're not going to become a killer with him. If you try I'll send you myself." Dwight backpedalled a step.

Jake stood up to stop Meg from going further. "Meg, that's not helpful." Jake turned to Dwight. "Dwight won't be going anywhere, will you Dwight?"

Dwight wanted to agree with Jake, but he couldn't. Dwight needed to be alone for a moment. The eyes around camp and those of his interrogators made his heart beat out of his chest. "I need a moment. I'm... I'm gonna take a walk."

Dwight turned to leave but Jake grabbed his collar to pull him back. "I'm sorry Dwight. I like a good walk too, but right now that's putting the rest of us in peril. Until we can get more knowledge, I think it'd be better for you to stay here."

Dwight didn't want to stay. He wanted to be left alone. "Jake! Let me go! You can't do this! Please!" For some reason, in that moment, Dwight suddenly thought back to another occasion. It was while David was still around the campfire...

 

"Dwight come on, it can't hurt, can it love?" David said as he beckoned Dwight over. "I know it can't really help you against killers, but if any of that lot" David indicated a little away towards the campfire. "give you trouble, you need to know 'ow to defend yourself."

"David, c'mon it won't be necessary. We're all on good terms." Dwight responded, trying to convince David that this lesson was unnecessary. 

He paused for a second and looked away. "Well, it might not be like that forever." It was a mysterious statement. "Anyway, it goes well with a nice dead hard to make a good getaway."

Dwight sighed before smiling. "I can't say no to you, can I?" 

David smiled back, glad he convinced his partner. "Was it my perseverence or my charm?" He gave a wink which Dwight laughed a little at.

"You goofball. Go ahead then." Dwight smiled.

"Alright then." David positioned himself behind Dwight, lifting his arm from behind into a boxer's stance. "A good punch is all about power. Now, that isn't always speed, gotta put your whole body into it." David, grabbing Dwight's arms to guide him, bent his knees slightly and kept his arms close to his chest. "You wanna twist your hips a little, keep in range, hit your opponent in the sides if you want to wind them and make sure to make your movements fast and agile."

"That's... a lot to remember." Dwight said nervously.

"It ain't no mither." he said as he left Dwight standing. "Send one into my arm and I'll tell you if you're doing good." 

Dwight made a horrified face. "David!? I'm not gonna punch you" 

"Aw, come one Dwight, I won't be mad. I'm not gonna suddenly beat you up. This is for you, alright?"

Dwight was hesitant but finally sighed an "Okay then." 

David smiled again. "Class." 

 

Did Dwight really think of that? He wasn't gonna punch Jake... right? That would make everything worse, surely. Violence was never the way to solve problems, right?

Time was speeding up again, Dwight had to make a decision. 

David changing... That wasn't Dwight's fault. This wasn't fair. Dwight just wanted to be alone. Jake got to do that all the time. And I guess he didn't have problems like Dwight did, but still. Dwight didn't want to spend the next hours getting angry questions. He couldn't deal with it right now. He had to get out of here. So without thinking about it's consequences, Dwight turned and winded Jake. The rest of the group gasped in surprise and horror, but Dwight didn't hear any of it. He was running and far away by the time he realised what he'd just done. He couldn't go back now. Not for a while.

So he ran further into the woods.

David returned to the camp some time after. His trial hadn't gone appaulingly, though one kill was certainly not deserving of any praises, and the entity didn't hesitate to warn him of what unfortunate events might happen should his apptitude be so mediocre in the future. As it was his first trial, he was given the benefit of the doubt. 

As he walked into camp he made his way over to the dwelling the entity provided him. His very own Killer shack. How quaint, he thought detestedly. He had been told that his manor house was always available for exploring or living in if that was more desirable. The comparison between a dusty manor and a corrugated shanty dwelling didn't even seem like a choice to David, so he turned to go to his own little realm, a poorly constructed rendition of the house he grew up in. As he left though he heard footfalls approaching.

"David King." Said a gruff voice, slightly hindered by the mask blocking the man's mouth. "We need to have a talk." 

David turned to see the Trapper, once a figure of hatred among survivors for his cruelty and his total lack of mercy. Beside him was the quiet breathing of the Nurse, who hovered nearby. David wasn't even sure she could speak, so he was curious as to why she had come along too. 

"Well then, I suppose it was about time I met some of my new 'colleagues'." David approached the pair, trying to look intimidating to hide the fact that he was swallowing his fear. These two before him had ended his life more than enough times to grow an almost instictual fear for them. Sure, he'd run them around and stunned them and taunted them through and through, but just as many times he had felt searing slices into his back and fingers wrapped around his neck.

"Let's just get to business, David." The Trapper said, sounding rather not interested. "You probably know me by whatever name the survivors called me, but here I'm called Evan." David held back a scoff for the mundaneness of the name for a man who was so feared. "This will be your first time on the other side, I'm sure you're aware, so I need to explain to you how things work around here." 

David considered being pugnacious just for the sake of it but decided against it. Evan, though not as intimidating as before, was still David's height and broadness. If he made him an enemy on day one, hell might get even worse. David could pick his fights well when he cared to, which admittedly wasn't all the time. "I'm all ears." He said lazily. 

The Trapper raised his hands to unstrap the mask around his head to reveal a mildly scarred face with a sharp nose. It was weird for David to see him maskless. "Firstly, though this is to be expected as a killer, you don't show mercy in trials. You do your job, and you do it well. I'm not blind to the fact that you were a survivor, and some of them might carry sentimental weight, but regardless. Overt acts of mercy are punishable by the Entity." Evan made sure to pause to let that sink in. "Of course, it's not always watching the trial, and no, it's not against rewarding its killers when it sees fit, but you never, ever take from the entity without permission." Evan pointed to his face. "Or else, you'll end up looking like this."

David just listened and let Evan pause a moment. 

"Second, when you are called to a trial, you go. If you're eager for a trial, the entity will provide one. If you are not called and aren't waiting for a trial, you can spend your time on the blood web, exploring realms that aren't in use, tinkering or talking with your 'colleagues'." Evan paraphrased the word colleagues, as if that wouldn't be how he personally addressed the other killers.

"Yeah Yeah, Evan. I get it, I was kinda gonna head off now if you don't mind?" David was bored of these rules. He'd figure them out on his own and he didn't need Evan to explain them to him like a little kid. It was patronising 

Evan's face scrunched a little in annoyance. "Since you're so eager, I'll make this last point quick. You are not to kill survivors outside of trials, regardless of the circumstances." at that David perked up slightly.

"What d'you mean? How would that situation ever even occur." David's curiosity was definetly stoked now. 

Evan saw the excitement in David. "Don't even think about seeing the survivors again. Don't go into the forest unless you have a good reason. It's safer for you that way." Evan stepped closer to David so their faces almost touched. "When you're with us, you don't fear hooks or killers. You fear the boss up there. We don't all like our jobs," Evan pointed to the Nurse, who had yet to say a word, even if her gaze never left David. "But we do them because we have to."

"Alright, alright. I get the message." David was having enough of this. He wasn't very patient and he wanted to test something out, but not before he had to ask a final question. "Can I just ask why she's 'ere? She's buggin' me." David asked, pointing at the Nurse.

Evan shrugged. "She's Sally. She had a premonition, said she wanted to come." David paused. She said? She could talk?

Sally floated towards David until she was invading his personal space, her flowy dress billowing around her slightly. "Oi, what're you..." David began.

"You're hurt." Sally said simply. "Not from a wound of the flesh, but rather a wound of the heart. We haven't got cures for that around here... No sir... No cures for that. Just ask me, I'm a nurse." She babbled quietly as she stroked David's face slightly. David was too shocked to move out the way. 

"Oh you poor thing. So similar, you and I. Thrust apart by fate, oh how cruel? But a light burns yet, unlike any other here. A mistake? Have they grown sloppy? Oh this spells distaster, yes sir. Nothing good can come from the Killer with a wick left to light ablaze. No sir, nothing indeed." The nurse continued until David grabbed her hand and pushed it away. She seemed to wake from her trance and sigh heavily before floating away, silent as ever except for the stridor of her breath. 

Evan had watched the whole thing with suspicion. "Well, we'll see more of you around I suppose." He turned to leave before leaving a final comment. "Welcome to the otherside of hell."

 

Dwight had been running through the forests for some time now. He knew he could end up at camp any moment, thus were the nature of the forest. He was hoping to find the quiet place described in the journal of his predescessors, the black lake in the forest, illuminated from moonlight, not campfire. The place he'd visited once with David, where they'd admired the rare beauty, then never found ever again. If he was lucky he'd stumble upon it and everything would be like before. He'd finally be here with David and David would be human, and he'd laugh and say it's all a joke and Dwight would stop crying and start laughing and crying again with tears of joy.

The sound of a wolf's howl echoed through the realm. Whether it was real or not didn't matter. Dwight supposed that the full moon would be good enough reason for the lone call. He kept going, slowing down but still moving fast through the forest, trying to make his way through the dark. He stopped upon hearing the sound of a stream of water. Locating it and following it down stream, Dwight managed to find it. The mythical black lake. It was as pretty as the first time he'd visited and for a moment the beauty distracted him from his thoughts. It gave him an island of reprieve. Here, the air was calm and the scene was only illuminated by scintillant moonlight. Dwight made his way to the edge of the lake and sat down, his feet just resting outside the water. He laid his head back on the bank of the lake and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. It worked for a while, until the ground beneath him started to faintly thud rhythmically.

David stomped his way through the forest. He was determined to see where his trek would take him. As a survivor, the forest had alway lead to the campfire eventually. But what about now?

David's question was answered shortly when he came upon the lake. The lake he had Dwight had found only once. How could David forget? The still black water was as calm as ever and the features surrounding the lake just as mysterious. 

David walked up to the shore, remembering that special moment he was with his love. He sat down on the sandy bank. It had been here, lying down where they'd really been honest with each other, where the timing felt so right for both of them to make official what was between them, at least to themselves. How long ago had that been? David thought sadly. He closed his eyes and laid back, enjoying the sensation of the sand on his skin. It felt a little uneven, as though it had been disturbed recently. David didn't think much of it, his mind far away and on other things. Mostly Dwight. 

He wondered what the poor lad was going through right now.

 

Dwight had hidden in the brush on hearing the footsteps. They sounded heavy, but regardless of whether they were survivors or killers, he didn't want to get spotted. But then he saw who was coming.

Now he was right there, lying down just like Dwight had a moment before. This was his chance to spend a minute with him. To tell him... To tell him anything. Simply to talk. Dwight had said he'd wanted to be alone, but that was a lie. He wanted to be with David, he just couldn't bare to say it at camp. It's not like he'd even thought this would happen. It was unheard of and certainly breaking all sorts of rules.

But David was right there, by the lake, calm and serene. It was too much of a coincidence, Dwight simply couldn't not take this chance. 

Standing carefully, Dwight walked slowly over to the large man on the sandy ground. He kept his footfalls light and made sure that David didn't notice him. He was close enough to be looking down on him. From here Dwight could the features of his face in the moonlight, and he admired the strong contours that were only accentuated by the sharp contrast of lunar white against crepuscular dark. Dwight smiled to himself as he noticed the tattoos still on David' s body, despite some colour change. He still looked like the most beautiful man in the world to Dwight. He was so entranced that he didn't notice David opening his eyes until he uttered a word.

"Dwight?"

Dwight was a little startled but quickly made eye contact with David. They stared for a moment before David turned over eagerly and before Dwight could do anything embraced him in his thick arms. 

"Oh Dwight..." David's voice sounded a little hoarse, and his embrace was squeezing the air out of Dwight's lungs a bit, but he didn't stop him. "I can't believe you're here with me. You're real. We... We found each other."

Dwight couldn't say much but simply responded by nuzzling into David's neck and reciprocating the embrace with one of his own. The body heat coming off David felt nice to Dwight and he thought he could stay here forever should the entity allow him. 

"I came back to this place, and I thought back to when we were here and..." David mumbled. "I missed you the second I left. Oh God Dwight." 

"Shh, David." Dwight tried to calm him down. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." 

David realised he was really crushing Dwight a little and let go with a jolt. "I'm dangerous, aren't I?" He asked rhetorically. The answer was yes but Dwight didn't care. "You should be with the others, I shouldn't have come. I... I didn't think it would work."

Dwight grabbed David's face to get him to look at him. "None of that. I came out here with the hope to find you. I wanted this." Dwight made sure that David understood that. "Besides, I kinda panicked and punched Jake and ran away. I don't think they'll wanna see me again for a while." 

David's face contorted into confusion. "Why'd you do that? Please don't say it was 'cause of me." 

Dwight was about to respond with assurance but stopped. He suppose he had done what he'd done partly because he wanted to protect David and also hope to see him. "I didn't want to talk to them. They were... angry."

"That's reasonable, yeah." David said, looking at his feet.

"They think I'll turn killer." Dwight continued. "They think that I'm on my way right now. They probably hate me." 

David wanted to comfort his boyfriend but couldn't really. There was no doubt that Dwight's actions had demonstrated his now shaky loyalty's to the survivors. "I'm not worth the effort you put yourself through. I fucked up and now I should pay for it."

"You know you're not the only one who'll pay that price." Dwight whispered softly. "It'll be my punishment just as much as yours."

"You shouldn't have to go through that." David said simply.

"But I want to." Dwight replied.

The two were held close and silent for a while before David spoke up. 

"That's a really terrible idea. This'll be more pain than I think either of us are willing to bear." 

Dwight sighed frustratedly and tightened his embrace. "Stop trying to make me leave you. Can we just enjoy the present? We're here by the lakeside together. God knows the entity never gives us much free time. So for now, hold me tight." 

"...Okay." David said quietly. He picked Dwight up from the embrace as if he was weightless and brought him back to the lakeside. From there he laid him on the sandy ground and joined him. Dwight repositioned himself so his head was resting on David's hard but warm side. The two let out almost simultaneous sighs of relief as they just let go and enjoyed each others company. David ran his large hand through Dwight's hair and took a small amount of pleasure in making it wilder and stick out every which way. Dwight let him do it and just closed his eyes. 

"For however long we have," David said as Dwight began to drift off. "I just want you to know that I love you." 

Dwight couldn't help but smile. David's transformation hadn't changed his voice at all. He'd said something similar the last time they were here, in a not so different position, only with a much different situation. "I love you too big guy." 

"I sure hope so." David said as he too began to drift away, his boyfriend dozing away beside him. "I...hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some context: I dunno why I wrote a continuation. I hope none of you are gonna be disappointed with it. I don't know if I'll write more. I've realised that I'm probably just stick to writing one big fics and then drabbles cause that works for me. I added a little thing about hope and Sally's prediction to show that David is not a full Killer yet and that the entity was just a bit lazy. Therefore, maybe something can be done to bring him back? It was a kind of dumb idea considering I might not even write more to this but oh well. I wash my hands of it.


End file.
